Seto's Life as a Father
by Master Strings
Summary: Life for Seto is about to change when he found out he got his one true love pregnant. she sent him a letter a few weeks before she was due, she also called him on the day a new life started.


DISCLAIMER FOR MATERIAL CHARECTERS AND MUCH MORE!!!

CLAIMER FOR MADE UP CHARECTERS AND MATERIAL!!!!

My Dearest Love Seto,

How are you? I haven't talked to you in a long while I hope you are doing well. I hope everything is what you want it to be with your company, I love you and I only want what is best for you. My wants and needs for me are so much less than the want and needs I have for you are. I wish you the best you love and always curious to know about you.

Love, Cecillia!

Well it has been years since I last heard from her. The girl I wanted to marry. The date under her name suggests that is was fairly recent. There is no address for me to write back to her written on the envelope. So she must still be being secretive with me, well I will find her.

"Mr. Kaiba would you like to sell anymore stocks?" my butler rudely interrupts my thoughts.

"NO! NOW GET OUT…hmmm…wait…can you look up Cecillia Alyce Eckman in my data base then look for her name online then give me her name and address will you?" I ask him being m ore gentle than before, I know he won't do it otherwise.

"Yes sir!" He stands stiffly and turns in utter grace away from me to my laptop.

That was a little trick the love of my life Miss Cecillia taught him. I wonder how she is doing. If she's ok or if she ran off to have my kid or whatever I know she got pregnant. Still I never knew if I was the one to do it, I remember out last time like it was burned into my memory for a purpose. She was the only girl I have ever loved I used to be so popular with some of the girls in high school. But I only fell for one, and her name is Cecillia Eckman.

RIIIING RIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!

I jump, it is my damn cell phone who else could it be other than Mokuba, he's the only one I ever gave my number to. But I look at the number and it is not him. It's an UNKNOWN NAME. That is what is displayed on the screen. I am scared to answer it I hate people I don't know calling my house phone but that's my fricken house phone. I think I know who it is but I answer it anyways. With shaking hands I flip open the top with my thumb.

"Hello? Seto Kaiba speaking, who may I ask is this?" I asked you can hear the slight amount of fear running through my body into my voice.

"Geez, Seto you sound scared to death should I have called another time?" said the most beautiful voice in the world to me.

I stare at my butler and he is smiling smugly back at me, I should have known he was in on it. He really is out to help me but this time he would have to get a reward for it.

"Seto? Seto? You there? Are you choking on your tongue or something?"

"No, that's funny" I chuckle a little.

"Seto I would like to meet up with you there is someone I would like you to meet. I had my baby it's a girl and I named her Tabitha!"

" That's great! So who's the father?" I say in true joy.

"That's why we need to meet up…Um…Seto you're the father…I wasn't having sex with anyone else."

I freeze I look at the butler and he nods. Son of a bitch he knew!!! Also seeing as my phone only does speaker…Suddenly the past nine months made sense. The butler , always being careful with his words about Cecillia's pregnancy around me. Even though I was willing to talk about it I was trying to get the name of the father out of him but he would just look at me sadly. 

" Onigara get me a pen and paper will you please? " I threw in the please for Ceci's pleasure. Seeing as he is a good guy.

I really did like him and I could hear her smile on the phone which made me happy. Even if I was in a state of shock from being pronounced the father, though I couldn't say I was displeased with the news.

"Okay fire away Cecillia, when and where?"

"I was thinking right now and in the hospital."

"OOOOH, Like you just had the baby…why did you name her what I wanted for a girl?"

"Seto, we will talk when you get here…now hurry" her voice sounded urgent and weak, and she hung up.

"Mr. Geralo I am going to need your help at the hospital…" I say weakly.

He nodded his head. I think he already talked to her. Probably thoe two were good together they were like, "brother and sister" as she put it.

* * *

Master Strings/ Tabitha Eckman: I know it's a short chapter but I will publish longer ones from now on I gotta kinda finish something in my apartment like normal people call it cleaning, I call it fuck I hate this. lol


End file.
